Hope, Faith, and Death
by crooked-smile-lover
Summary: short summary, read preface for explanation. Bella gets stood up by Edward goes for a walk and comes back to find him dripping in someone elses blood.
1. preface

Preface

I sat on the porch step and waited. He should have been here by now. I was never a girl much for guys and I knew other girls weren't either and now I knew why. I got stood up. I knew from movies and shows and books I should have cried but I didn't. I got up and instead of going inside and feeling sorry for myself and ripping pictures and swearing I will never talk to him again I went for a walk. I didn't feel a reason to be mad at him I felt...kinda happy and that surprised me. I wasn't happy that he wasn't here I just wasn't mad. I went through the woods on the side of the house. I had been walking for a while now. I stopped at a tree that fell over long ago. It was covered in moss. I sat on it and watched up at the sky as it got darker and darker. Charlie would be home soon. I got up and started walking back the way I came. I think I was halfway home and by now I could see out of the little light that came from the now gray sky. I walked on and I thought I should have reached the house by now . It got darker and I could barely see. I ran into something hard and cold, probably a tree. I looked up it must have been a short tree but my eyes adjusted to the dark a little more.I looked at my hands they were covered in something red and sticky. It wasn't a tree. In front of me Edward stood drenched in blood, though it wasn't his. His clothes were tattered and I could see his eyes wide open with shock. I stood there with my mouth slightly ajar. I tried to say what happened but my mouth wouldn't allow it. We both stood there for a minute until Edward broke the silence. "I'm _soo_ sorry Bela. I would never..." I silenced him by putting my finger over his lips. "I...I...I don't know..." was all I could say before he silenced me. "Don't" he said "It was me I should have controled myself, Bella. I'm so sorry." I had never seen him this way but I knew just by looking in his eyes that he had did something I would hate him for and he was hoping that it wouldn't hurt him when I decided to leave him. "I'm not going anywhere." I said but it didn't reasure him. Instead he said "You will when you find at what I did. I'm _soo_ sorry!" I listened to what he said quietly and then somewhere in the distance I heard a wolf howl.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Beep, Beep, Beep". My alarm clock went off. I fumbled over to my night stand to turn it off almost falling out of bed. I got up and went to the bathroom to clean-up. After I was clean and dressed I went down stairs. Charlie wasn't here. I walked into the kitchen and Edward was there.

"I didn't see you this morning, were did you go?" I asked him.

"I had to get dressed but it took me longer than usually because Alice replaced most of my stuff. It was 'that time of year again'." I chuckled and so did he. He got up and slowly, for him, walked over to me. He hugged me with great intensity and then my lips found his. I kissed him and then he kissed me back crushing mine with the same great intensity but still trying to be careful.

"Time for breakfast." he said still hugging me. He let go of me though he still had his hand around my waist. I went to the cabnit and pulled out a bowl and spoon and then to the pantry to get a box of ceral. Edward sat quietly and watched me eat. When I was finally done I washed my bowl and dried and put it away. Still Edward watched nad abserved me quietly but this time he looked like he had a llot on his mind.

"What?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh I wasn't thinking about much...I guess I was. I was thinking about you. I like that shirt on you." he said.

I was wearing one of my blue long-sleeved shirts. It was a little small so it hugged my body a little more than usual. Thats probably why Edward liked it plus it was blue which was his favorite color.

"Oh, thanks." I muttered. "We better get to school now."

"Absolutley." he agreed

I walked toward the door and reached for my jacket on the coat hanger which I knew wasn't there. I turned around and Edward was behind me holding out my coat so I could slip into it easily. I pulled it on over my arms and then Edward opened the front door for me. I walked out with Edward right behind me. We walked a short distance to his silver volvo and as always he opened the door for me and I slid in. Before I had my seatbelt on he was beside me with his seatbelt on and started the car.

We drove to school talking about little things like homework.

Once we got to school we went to the first class as always. It was like all other days of the school and homework schedule, except I had to deal with the upcoming future that wasn't so bright. I didn't know about the bleak future ahead and niether did Alice. She never saw my horrible future, and the scary part was Alice saw everything. So how did this happen?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Alice." I said opening the door to see Alice leaning against Rosalie's red convertible.

"Hey Bella, hi Edward. Edward I see you got my little gift."

"I don't think raiding my closet is that much of a gift." Edward replied

"Oh come on, you got to look at what's in season and what's not." Alice said "Oh and Bella your next. Just thought I might let you know."

"Oh ya what could be more fun than get a whole new wardrobe."

"If you were normal like other girls you would let me and have fun shopping with me. Which reminds me were shopping this weekend. Don't say no you can't I've got tickets to New York sorry."

"What!"

"It's okay Bella, I've been planning this for weeks and I've already told Charlie. Plus we have Thursday, Friday, and Monday off. Five day weekend."

"Okay, okay I'll go. I think we better get to class." The parking lot was cleared except for a few other people that still lingered.

The day went by quickly. Edward dropped Bella off and promised to come by that night. I went inside and decided that since I didn't have much homework I could get it done in twenty minutes. Once I was done I decided to go make dinner and as I walked to the kitchen I noticed that the phone was blinking. I missed a call. It was Jacob. I called him back and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Jacob." I said

"Hey Bella." He replied

'"I saw that you called. So what's up?"

"Uh, was I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. We got a short weekend too."

"Oh ya, um, I wish I could but I have plans this weekend. Another shopping trip, this time Alice has tickets to New York and I guess she's already told Charlie."

"Oh it's cool. Those bloodsuckers always have something first class planned right, but I'll catch you later."

"Jacob stop with the bloodsuckers. There like my family."

"But they're not Bella. I'm more family to you then they are."

"You are like my family but they are too. Besides how am I going to say no to Alice?"

"You really don't get it do you its simple 'No Alice I don't want to go because I'd rather hang out with Jacob.'"

"Thanks Jake I can always count on you for advice."

"No problem. I'll catch you later."

"Ya I'll see you later." I hung up and went upstairs to pack for Thursday.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey there." Alice said as I got out of Edwards silver volvo. "I hope you're ready for tomorrow."

"How could I not be Alice. You sta there watching me pack and once I was done emptied out everything and gave me _one _thing to wear because apperently I don't have anything to _good_ to wear and the minute we land in New york I get to buy a new wardrobe so that I now have something to wear the rest of the time. So if it answer your question, yes I'm ready." I replied sarcasticaly

"Thank-you Bella you get me so well," She said with a gigantic smile on her face, "but you missed something. _**I**_ will buy everything and you help me chose what to get."

"No, if I'm getting something I'm buying." I insisted

"Bella come on _Prada _cost as much as _you_ do! I don't think so."

"So now I'm being bought by Prada." I said underneath my breathe.

"Right again." Alice said, of course she heard what I said.

So yet again the day went by quickly and I was left with no homework since we didn't have school for the next week almost, so I went over to Edwards house. I watched Rosalie work on the cars in the garage for a while but she seemed annoyed so I left. After I left the garage I decided to go for a walk. I walked about ten feet from the house and I felt a hand on my waist. I jumped and screamed and turned around. It was Edward.  
"Sorry." He muttered

"You scared me."

"Sorry." He replied again, "I was just wondering where you were going."

"Oh... I was going for a walk and I didn't want to bother you." Before he looked like he was engaged in a deep conversation with Emmett and Jasper about whether or not if bears like Jell-O which was probably Emmetts idea.

"Oh, yeah turns out bears don't mind jell-O just whatever they can get their hands on if their really hungry," He concluded, "speaking of which are you hunger?"

"No, I'm fine." I said but my stomach spoke for me and let out a growl. Edward laughed and reeled me around back to the house.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat." I followed without arguing because the truth was I was starving.

I called Charlie and told him I was staying for dinner, but Alice convinced me into staying the night claiming that it was easier if we were going to get up early so we don't miss the plane. I told Charlie all he needed to know how to cook dinner, but he got to confused so he ended up with microwavable leftovers. After dinner, which was prepared spahgetti by Edward, I went upstairs to his room. I ended up sleeping on his couch and he sang me to sleep with my lullaby. I regained conscienceness the next morning to find Alice jolting me awake.

"Come on, lets go you have already over-slept." I looked at the clock on the far wall. It was :00 2:00in the morning.

"Alice when do you plan to get there?" I asked groggily.

"At least by morning." she saw my expression of confusion and answered quickly, "It's a first class will take 5-6 hours to get there without stopping."

"Oh joy." I said as I got up. I looked out the window and it was still night, of course. I went downstairs and did a small search around the house.

"Where's Edward? I wanted to say good-bye before I left."

"Oh, ya he's in the car waiting for us. He's driving us to the airport. I already have your out-fit in the car you can change on the jet." I went without any questions or comments. I slid in next to Edward and Alice slid into the back. We were off. It took a short while to get to the airport because of how fast Edward was going, which didn't syrprise me because I was used to it now. We headed to a smaller section of the airport that led outside to a smaller landing strip. I followed Edward and Alice outside to see a med ium sized jet with stairs leading up to it. Alice said her farwells to Edward and then I said mine. He kissed me and then hugged me for a long minute and then finaly said, "Be careful only you could find trouble in a small city and now your going to New York. Image what could happen there?"

"I know, and I absolutley don't want to think of it. Be ready here comes an apocaplpse." He chuckled and I did to but I sat there and thought about what really could happen. She boarded the plane and gave a last wave to Edward who waved back and blew a kiss. She blew one back and then went to find her seat. Now that she really looked there really were no seats. There were couches and some seats around tables. Towards the back there was a gigantic shiny wall that sloped to the back. I went aroun and realized it was a staircase to another level. I went up. It was like the bottom except there was a hallway that had four doors two on each side that led of to seperate rooms. From there it led off to a living room type area. I was wrong this jet was huge! I then realized I didn't know were alice was. Turned and saw her come up the stairs.

"I just talked to the captian he said we should take off soon. By the way do you like it? Carlisle gave it to me for my birthday."

"Oh...when is your birthday?" I asked

"I don't remember so we go by my vampire birthday but we forgot that too, so I made up March 16." she replied. I sat down and felt a small jolt as the plane took off. At that moment I wished I hadn't gotten on the jet. I decided I was tired so Iwent into one of the bedrooms which was decorated the same way as the rest of the jet. I laid down on the big white bed in the center and tried to fall asleep. I felt like something very bad was going to happen on this jet, but if I survived the jet something was going to happen in New York.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Bella, Bella! Wake up!" I woke up to find Alice hovering over me with a worried

expression.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that. What happened, you were screaming every five

minutes for about an hour."

"Oh, I don't know probably just had a nightmare…about shoes and matching belts."

"Ha ha hilarious but really are you okay?" She asked

"Perfectly fine."

"Ok good because were here. Get dressed and meet me down stairs. I put your outfit

on the bed next to you."

"Oh I see." I replied as she left the room. I got up and but on the jeans and green shirt

avoiding the matching scarf and handbag to go with it. I went down to find Alice on

one of the cream colored couches.

"Ready?" she asked

"Um…ya lets go."

"Oh yeah, you seem so excited." She replied sarcastically. We walked out the jet to

find a dark blue corvette waiting outside.

"Oh so did Carlisle buy this for you too?"

"No…Edward and Jasper did." She walked towards the car and opened the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Alice asked

"Ya how could I not."

"Heard that." She countered

"Of course you did." I climbed into the car and before I had a chance to fully close the

door we sped away."

"Whoa Alice slow down."

"I think not."

"And why is that?" I asked

"Sales why else."

"Oh of course sales, but that means its cheaper so I buy."

"Not department store sales my dear this is real fashion."

"Hmm." By the time we reached time square it was about 12:00. Alice zoomed past

New York City and we stopped in front of a little store. We parked and went inside.

The door had a sign on it saying **SALE TODAY ONLY!!! 50% TO 75% OFF ALL **

**ITEMS. **Underneath the sign was another saying **Auction for valued items. In back **

**room. Today and tomorrow only.** We walked into the store where people were

screaming and fighting over handbags and shoes. I followed Alice into a backroom

with about 50 people bidding on random items.

"I thought you said this was a sale." I said.

"This is for me. I'm looking for a blue and green diamond necklace. Apparently I had

a history with it. I need it or else."

"Or else what?" I dared to ask.

"Rosalie will get it."

"Why does she want it?"

"Matches her outfit and its worth a lot."

"Why can't she give it to you because it was your families?"

"I want it because it matches the outfit she stole from me."

"Oh." I nodded. A blue and green diamond necklace was called up next starting at

$300.

"$350" Alice offered

"$400 for my bidder on the phone."

"Ugh! It's Rosalie on the phone and she's after my necklace!! $500!" Alice yelled out.

"$550." The man said

"$600!" Alice countered

"$625."

"$650."

"$675."

"$700."

"700. Do I hear anything higher." Said the man at the podium.

"My bidder can't go higher." Said the man.

"Very well the necklace goes to the little lady for $700." Alice walked to the podium

gave the man the money and took the necklace.

"Come on." She said. She flew out the room with me trailing behind her. The store

looked like a wrestling match. People were rolling on the floor and playing tug of

war with scarves. Alice grabbed my hand and we ran out the store ducking under

flying objects and avoiding wrestling people. We ran to the car and got in. I caught

my breath while Alice told me we were going to the hotel we were staying at. We

reached the hotel and Alice gave the car keys to valet. The valet drove off in the blue

corvette. Alice and I went inside and she checked in. After we got the key, to the

room, we went up to the elevator and tried to find the room. Our room was on the

very top floor. We finally found the room. Alice opened up the door to a very large

room. It opened up into what looked like a living room first and then there was a

small hall leading to what looked like a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. I looked

around the room. There was a flat screen TV on a mantle in front of a couple of

couches. I followed Alice down the hall and peered into the bathroom. It was

smallish but had a jetted tub and marble sink. The hall lead down to the kitchen with

a door leading to the bedroom on the side. I went into the kitchen. It had a black

stove that matched the other appliances. The fridge was tall and had two doors. One

for the fridge and one for the freezer. Finally Alice signaled me to follow her to the

bedroom. She opened up the door to reveal a fair sized room with a queen-sized bed

in the middle. There was another door, which I assumed was a closet.

"You like?" Alice asked

"Ya Alice it's great."

"But wait here's the best part." I followed her to the closet. I opened up the door and

found a nice sized walk-in closet but it was full of clothes.

"Alice what is this?" I asked

"Your new wardrobe. I bought it ahead of time."

"Why?"

"So you didn't have to. The reason I took you o this trip was not for shopping but for

Edward. Every since the Volturi incident he's been deranged. I took you from him so

that he would settle down a little. I'm sorry Bella I should have told you." I just stood

there and stared at her.

"Oh." I said

"I'm really sorry." She said "Um…it's getting late you should get some sleep." I just

noticed that it had gotten dark. I nodded and went to get my bag. I got my stuff and

went to the bathroom. I showered brushed my teeth and put on a t-shirt and some

pajama pants and climbed into the massive bed. I stared up at the ceiling and

thought about Edward. Alice poked her head in the room.

"Hey I'm going to go pick some stuff up but I'll be right back." I nodded

"Where you going?" I asked

"To the hospital. I'm getting kinda hungry and Carlisle knows someone there. He

told him I'd be coming but I'll be right back."

"Okay." I said. She left and closed the door behind her. I fell asleep and images of

Jacob and Edward raced through my mind. There was blood and it was everywhere.

"Bella Wake up!" I woke up with as tart and tried to catch my breath. I was breathing

heavily and I looked up at Alice she was next to me with a bewildered expression in

her yellow eyes.

"Are you okay," she asked. "You were screaming again, louder."

"Um…I'm fine. It was just…a dream."


End file.
